Belladonna's Wrath
"Many sad and lonely years passed by for King Basil and his mouse citizens. But as the time for the princess's fifth birthday drew near, the entire kingdom began to rejoice. For everyone knew that as long as Belladonna's domain, the Forbidden Mountains, thundered with her wrath and frustration, her evil prophecy had not yet been fulfilled." For five years, she had sent her minions to look for the child. But somehow, they could not even find her. She had them look far and wide and beyond, but there was still no luck. Belladonna began to feel frustrated over the search of the princess. Five years later, after a last search, she summoned all of her minions to her chamber in the Forbidden Mountains to talk to them. And she was not happy, oh no! She was furious! "It's incredible!" yelled Belladonna, "Five years and NOT a trace of her!? She couldn't have vanished into thin air!" Her minions, that are consisted of weasels (from "Disney"), were then very scared of her. They don't even like making her angry. "Are you sure you searched everywhere?" asked Belladonna. "Yeah, yeah, everywhere, we all did!" said the first weasel. "Yeah, yeah!" said another weasel. "Oh, yes indeed!" said yet another weasel. "We sure did!" the last weasel chimed in. "But what about the town, the forests, the mountains?" asked Belladonna. "Well, we searched mountains, forests, houses, and, let me see. And all the cradles." said the first weasel. "Cradle?" said a confused Belladonna. "Yeah, yeah, every cradle." said the first weasel. "CRADLE?!" Belladonna exclaimed, amazed and shocked. Then she turned to Ichy with a smile and asked, "Did you hear that, my pet?" "Yes, I did hear that, my queen." said Ichy, being stroked by his master. "All these years, they've been looking for a baby." added Belladonna, as the weasels nodded in agreement. Belladonna began laughing nonstop. The same weasel started to laugh, as well. And then all of the weasels began laughing along with Belladonna. Then Belladonna abruptly stopped laughing and showed her furious expression, yelling, "Fools!" The same weasel then realized his mistake and became horrified. "Idiots!" yelled Belladonna. Then all of the weasels began to cower in fear. They knew what was going to happen next. "Imbeciles!" yelled Belladonna. And then her eyes turned a golden glowing color as she prepared to unleash her fury onto them. Then a giant flame appeared on her paw, and she threw it at them, creating an explosion and sending many into the air. Then each and every weasel began to flee. Belladonna then used a whirlwind to lift one weasel up in the air, using her right paw and used white lightning bolts to throw the same weasel to a wall. Then she resumed unleashing her anger upon them until they all disappeared, leaving her and Ichy alone in the chamber. By now, Belladonna was feeling hopeless. How could she kill the princess now? She might have lost all hope. But mostly to her minions. "Oh, they're hopeless. A disgrace to the forces of evil. But no matter, I will just have to deal this myself!" said Belladonna, as she sat on her throne. Then she called to Ichy, and he came flying to her. Belladonna held her paw out, and Ichy perched onto it as Belladonna brought him close. "My pet, you are my last hope." she told him. "What am I supposed to do?" asked Ichy. "Circle far and wide." replied Belladonna, "Search for a Scottish girl mouse of five with eyes the colour of the darkest chocolate and fur as tan as the sand. Go! And do not fail me!" "No problem!" said Ichy. And with that, he flew out of the chamber's window and into the vast beyond in search of the princess. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Nixcorr26 Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs